Indiana Jones
Professor Henry "Indiana" Walton Jones, Jr., also known as "Indy", was born on July 1, 1899, as the son of Henry and Anna Jones. He is a professor of archaeology, an adventurer, and the main protagonist of the Indiana Jones franchise. Indy loves discovering the truth about ancient civilizations, finding long lost artifacts, and thrives on the thrill of adventure and discovery, often racing against others who just want the artifact for money or power. His greatest true fears are snakes, and his hat once belonged to Fedora. Background Jones grew up in New Jersey, his birth town. From 1908 to 1910 he accompanied his parents on a world lecture tour. In 1910, his mother Anna Jones became ill and died. Two years later, Indiana Jones encountered a man named Fedora, who was digging for the Cross of Coronado. Jones, believing that this artifact belonged into a museum, stole it from Fedora and escaped his thugs. Ultimately, he had to return the artifact to Fedora and his boss, Panama Hat Man. In 1916, Jones briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution after quitting high school. In World War I. Indiana Jones called himself Henri Defense and fought as a soldier for the Entente. He also worked as a spy during this time. After the war, Indiana Jones attended the University of Chicago and studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood. In 1925, he began a romance with Ravenwood's daughter, Marion Ravenwood. In the 1930s Jones became a teacher of archaeology at Marshall College in Bedford, Connecticut. In 1935, Indiana Jones brought the stolen Shankara Stone back to the Indian village it belonged to, restoring the versatility of the land. 1936, he searched and retrieved the legendary Ark of the Covenant. During this search, he reunited with Marion Ravenwood, but the couple split up again, as Jones left Marion one week before their wedding. In 1938, Indy retrieved the Cross of Coronado from Panama Hat Man, and in the same year, he and his father discovered the Holy Grail. During the Cold War, Jones encountered the Soviet agent Irina Spalko. Afterwards, he embarked on a search for the Crystal Skull of Akator, reuniting with Marion in the process and getting to know their son, Mutt Williams. After they solved the mystery of the Crystal Skulls, Indy and Marion married in 1957. Portrayal On-screen, the character is most famously played by Harrison Ford, though he has also been portrayed by other actors. In addition to his film and television appearances, the character has been featured in novels, comics, video games, and other media. In the prologue for the third film, he was played by River Phoenix. In LEGO® Indiana Jones Minifigure Indiana Jones is the main character of the LEGO Indiana Jones sets; there are many different Indiana Jones minifigures available in various LEGO® sets. The minifigures usually include Indiana Jones' brown hat, his pistol, his whip, and his satchel. There are six variations of the Indiana Jones minifigure. The standard minifigure depicts Jones wearing his trademark brown jacket and tan pants with a holster. The Indiana Jones (Cairo) version is similar to the original version, but the minifigure's torso doesn't feature the brown jacket. The Indiana Jones (Temple of Doom) version is identical to the Cairo version, except for the Temple Version's smiling face. The Indiana Jones (Bar) version depicts Indy in a white tuxedo, during the meeting with Lao Che in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. An Indiana Jones version from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, shows Indy in a grey tuxedo. There's also a variation for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull which is identical to the basic version of the minifigure, except that this version has a smiling face. File:Iaj020.jpg|Indiana Jones (Cairo) Game character Indiana Jones first appeared as a video game character in the LEGO® video game, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. There, he was equipped with his pistol as his primary weapon and could be unlocked as a secret character. After watching the trailer for Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in the game, he could be bought at Mos Eisley Cantina. He is also the main starting character in the video game Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and its successor, Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. His weapon is a whip and he has a phobia of snakes, meaning when he encounters a snake in the game, he will temporarily freeze or move away from it. Indiana Jones has many unlockable outfits in both games. You unlock him in Chapter 1: The Lost Temple (Raiders of the Lost Ark), and he is also playable in Chapter 2: Into the Mountains (Raiders of the Lost Ark), Chapter 4: The Well of Souls (Raiders of the Lost Ark), Chapter 1: Shangai Showdown (Temple of Doom), Chapter 2: Pankot Secrets (Temple of Doom), Chapter 5: Escape the Mines (Temple of Doom), Chapter 6: Battle on the Bridge (Temple of Doom), Chapter 2: Castle Rescue (The Last Crusade), Chapter 3: Motorcycle Chase (The Last Crusade), Chapter 4: Trouble in the Sky (The Last Crusade), Chapter 5: Desert Ambush (The Last Crusade), and Chapter 6: Temple of the Grail (The Last Crusade). Video game history *Lego® Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Lego® Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Sets *7195 Ambush in Cairo *7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle *7197 Venice Canal Chase *7198 Fighter Plane Attack *7199 The Temple of Doom *7620 Motorcycle Chase *7621 The Lost Tomb *7622 Race for the Stolen Treasure *7623 Temple Escape *7624 Jungle Duel *7625 River Chase *7626 Jungle Cutter *7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull *7628 Peril in Peru *20004 Jungle Cruiser *7682 Shanghai Chase *7683 Fight on the Flying Wing Book history *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Indiana Jones and the Lost Artifacts Outfits In-game and unlockable outfits *Army Disguise *Desert *Dinner Suit *Kali *Officer *Professor *Young Indy Creatable outfits *Akator *Bed-Robe *Crystal Skull *Desert Pistol *Jungle *Pistol External links *The Indiana Jones minifigure on brickset.com Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Characters Category:LEGO Indiana Jones: The Adventure Continues Characters